


Dethcurse

by hatebeat



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar tries to confront Toki about their curse. Set during Doublebookedklok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethcurse

Skwisgaar had been watching quietly everything that was going on since Ofdensen found them. Everyone was busy preparing the Syria/Israel concert or preventing World War III or whatever, but Skwisgaar was just observing. He was observing Ofdensen in particular. 

When Toki came and sat down next to him licking one of those new Dethkones, Skwisgaar ignored him until he was finished with the part of the song he was playing on his unplugged guitar. It was safe to leave Toki with silence for a moment, because it seemed as if Toki was done with all the hitting. Skwisgaar's whole arm was bruised up because of his stupid hitting.

When he finished up that part of the song, though, he glanced at Toki from the corner of his eyes.

"You, eh, you gots pretty palsy with Ofdensens earliers, hm?"

Skiwsgaar had been pretty surprised to see Toki embrace their manager the way that he had. Not too surprised, because Toki was always an over-affectionate dildo like that, but he was surprised that it had been that easy to comfort him after how dramatic he was being. Why hadn't one of them tried it? But... it would be pretty gay of them to do so. Ofdensen didn't have to worry about being brutal, but the rest of them did.

"Yups, he said I ams real cools," Toki said happily, continuing to eat the Dethkone, unfazed. 

"Huh." Ofdensen was out of sight now, and it just kind of left Skwisgaar with a strange feeling. "Yous sure it's okays to be huggings him what's like you dids?"

"Whats do you means? I doesn't cares if you thinks it ams gays, Skwisgaar."

Skwisgaar sighed at him. He was really dense sometimes. Toki knew that there was something weird about them. All of them. They all... kind of _knew_ it. They didn't talk about it, but they knew. But especially him and Toki were... something. Different. Special. _Especially_ Toki.

"It ams not that." Toki _knew_ , but he was too stupid or something to connect the dots. Skwisgaar found it frustrating, because it meant he would have to come out and say it, and he hated that. Hated having to do things like that.

Toki always pushed him a little bit past the point where he was comfortable, the stupid little dildo.

"Then whats you means?"

"Ofdensens hasn't been backs for that longs, hm? You remembers, Tokis, he was gones for months ands months. And latelys he ams alls too busy for us. ...And yous gets all crazies and hits us alls," Skwisgaar added on as an afterthought. 

"But he ams backs now," Toki said, crunching into the cone part of his Dethkone.

"Ja, he ams. But Tokis, whenevers you touches people too much they goes offs and dies. You knows this." Skwisgaar ended up coming straight out and saying it. Toki knew it, so there was no reason to shelter him from the truth, but even as he said it, the look on Toki's face was like he'd been hit.

Well, it served him right since he'd been hitting Skwisgaar so much. At least Skwisgaar didn't bruise him up like Toki did to him. He had a welt on his fret arm!

"I ams nots going to kills Charles, Skwisgaar," Toki insisted. 

"It amn't your faults, I knows. But we can't lose Ofdensens again, I thinks. We will be all fucksed up agains."

"Nopes, don't worries abouts it," Toki said quietly, returning his attention to his Dethkone. "He's whats can't get killed again."

"Whats does you means?" Skwisgaar asked. 

"Since he comes back to us, he ams different, Skwisgaar. Can'ts you tells? Evens if I... gets too close to hims. He ams one of us now."


End file.
